Distant Viking Cousins
by Mirkat
Summary: When Jim Lake Jr. is assigned a family tree project in Spanish class, he has no idea that it will lead him to a world of dragons. It turns out that trolls and dragons are much more connected than anyone ever thought.


Chapter 1

It was a typical school day. Jim and Toby were running for class. AGAIN.

"Jim! Jiiiiiiim! JIMBO!" Toby was knocking at his best friend's window.

Jim jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. It was already 8:30.

"Oh no, I overslept!"

"Yeah, again!" Toby yelled through the window.

Jim grabbed his backpack and rushed to get his bike from the garage. Toby was hungry while he was waiting for his friend to get ready.

"Hey, Jimbo, where's our lunch?"

"Sorry Tobes, I overslept. I guess we're both going hungry today."

"Seriously? The one time I don't want to be on a diet, you don't have lunch!"

"C'mon, didn't you make that spicy burrito you've built a tolerance for? You know, the one that nearly killed Señor Uhl that time we had detention?"

"Yeah, that serves him right for taking that burrito that was mine! I couldn't cope with my stress because of him! You know how I have to stress eat!"

Jim gave his friend a weird look.

"Hey, don't judge me!" Toby scolded. Then, he continued, "I'm all out of burritos today. My nana took a bite out of one and it made her really sick, so she threw all of them away."

Jim glanced at his watch. "Now is not the time food. We're running late! C'mon Tobes, we gotta go!"

The boys took the shortcut to school that day and barely arrived in time for Señor Uhl the Unforgiving's Spanish class. The Austrian teacher glared at them as they came in the door.

"It's Mr. Jim and his little sidekick, 'Dumb-zowski.' You're late, as usual. Have a seat."

Jim sat down next his girlfriend, Claire, but Steve walked in and stared at him, extremely irritated.

"Señor Uhl, Jim stole my spot! Make him sit in the back with the losers!"

"Jim, move to the back, por favor." Señor Uhl didn't even turn around as he spoke.

Sighing, Jim dragged himself to the back corner and sat next to Eli. Claire glared at Steve, who was now in the seat next to her, but there nothing she could do about it.

As the period dragged on, everyone fell asleep, as usual. Toby was snoring in the front. Unfortunately, Uhl the Unforgiving heard him and slapped his ruler against Toby's desk.

"Listen up, Señor Dumbzowski! Since I know you were all paying close attention, I will now give you an assignment. We all know how important the familia is. I want you all to give a report in español on the historia of la familia."

Toby let out a frustrated sigh. Jim just dozed off in the back. He was very tired from his trollhunting duties the previous night. He had been trying to escape a stalking for hours.

"Jim!" Señor Uhl decided to call on him. "Repeat the assignment. I except you all to have it memorized by the end of this class."

"Wh-wh-WHAT?" Jim was suddenly wide awake.

"Jim, I hope you had a nice, little siesta. I was just explaining the very important assignment that determines half of your final grade."

Steve was snickering at Jim in the background. "Haha, loser!"

Uhl the Unforgiving raised his hands to silence the class.

"Silencio! I will repeat the homework one last time for all those who were preocupado. Like our dear amigo, Jim." He glared in his direction. Jim just sighed.

"You will all complete a report of la historia of your familia. Ten pages minimum. Señor Snoozer can add an extra five pages to his report. The deadline is in one month. No late homework will be accepted. No excuses. If you fail this, you fail the class. Buenos días, clase." He walked out abruptly and class was over.

Before Jim and his friends could leave, Steve strutted over to them.

"Good luck on the extra five pages, Jimbo. Or is it dumbo? Haha, it doesn't matter! Now we know where Toby gets it from! You put the 'dumb' in 'Dumbzowski.'"

"Hey!" Toby shouted as Steve ran off. "It's _Domzalski _not _Dumbzowski_! Why does no one pronounce my name right!"

"It's okay," Claire comforted him. "Toby, just let it go. He's not worth it."

As they were walking down the hall, Steve blew her a kiss. She turned away, disgusted.

"See what I mean? He's the grossest guy at school."

"You're right. Who knows what topless Neanderthal women he's checked out?"

Jim just rolled his eyes.

After school, the three of them decided to ride their bikes home together.

"Jim, you were late again!" Claire scolded. "That's the third time this week! You're going to get suspended!"

"Yeah, and this time I won't have lunch for the next few days!" Toby added.

"Well, sorry. I was trying not to get killed last night. Do how annoying it is to be followed for hours by a stalking?"

"What? Again? Jim, you need to be more careful!"

They got off their bikes, and she grabbed his hand. She was obviously very concerned. Jim stared back at her, trying to comfort her.

"I promise I'll be fine."

Suddenly, Toby's stomach growled, ruining the moment.

"Sorry, uh…third wheel goin' home! Time for my nana's special meatloaf. I hope she didn't pour too much spice into it this time. Her spicy meatloaf could kill Gunmar!"

Toby waved at them. "I'm super hungry, gotta go! See ya Jimbo! And Jimbo's girlfriend!"

Jim laughed and shook his head, while Claire was slightly annoyed with the nickname Toby gave her.

"Is that what you've been calling me around Toby?"

Jim gave her an awkward smile. "Are you kidding me? I don't where Tobes got that from."

Before he could say another word, Claire wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. When they pulled back, both of them were blushing. Claire walked away shyly, but Jim didn't want her to go just yet.

"Last kiss," he said, pulling her into his arms again.


End file.
